


You and Me

by Shklance_Beef_Sandwich



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, Keith makes him feel better, Lance goes on a date with an asshole, M/M, They don't explicitly say as such, but it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich/pseuds/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich
Summary: Lance turns up at Keith's apartment after a failed date, upset that the guy he'd been talking to online decided he wasn't good enough once they met in person, and Keith strives to show Lance just how amazing he really is.How amazing he is to Keith.





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a giveaway prize for Bi-Fly-and-Ready-to-Die, who's been so patient in waiting for this.
> 
> I really hope you like this fanfic, I had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> I literally just finished writing this, I've read through it, but I apologise for any mistakes I may have missed.

When Keith had settled down for the night, sat on the couch watching Netflix and eating mac and cheese from the pot, he hadn’t exactly been expecting anyone to come over, especially Lance.

There was a knock, almost tentative that at first Keith thought it was just his neighbours dropping something, until it’d sounded again, harder, and that was most definitely a knock at his door.

He’d put his half eaten pasta aside and gone to answer, only to find Lance standing there, furiously wiping his eyes, breathing shakily.

“H-hey, Keith…” He says, voice equally as shaky, and he sniffs, trying to smile, but it’s so obviously forced that Keith feels a pang of concern, not even properly greeting Lance before he’s inclining his head, stepping aside so Lance can wander into the apartment.

“What’s wrong, Lance? What happened?” He asks, once they’re both inside and the door is shut and locked, frowning when Lance covers his face with his hands, head dropping and shoulders shaking.

“I fucked up-” He starts, voice muffled and interrupted by a sob, looking up at Keith with a pinched up expression. “I’ve been, talking to this guy- online- and we…we decided to meet up-” He hiccups, folding his arms tight over his chest and hunching slightly, as if to try curl in on himself while standing.

Keith immediately steps closer, wrapping his arms around Lance in a way he hopes is comforting, rubbing his hands up and down his back, making a soft hushing noise.

“Lance, hey, what happened…?” He’s almost afraid to hear the answer, especially when Lance stares up at him with a quivering lip, eyes flitting between Keith’s.

“We had dinner…we were meant to go see a movie but as we were leaving the restaurant he said…” Lance exhales with a sob, squeezing his eyes shut. “He said I wasn’t a-as interesting as when we talked online- and that I wasn’t good- wasn’t good enough for him-”

Keith stares, trying to process what it is Lance is telling him, feeling anger rise, hot and unpleasant, breathing heavy through his nose in an attempt to temp it down.

“Are you fucking _kidding me?_ ” He practically growls, and Lance blanches, looking up at Keith with an almost terrified expression, trying to get out of his grip suddenly.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t know where else to go to-” He’s crying freely, unable to stop the tear flow even if he tried. “I’m sorry-”

Keith calms down slightly, if only for a moment, realising that Lance thinks his anger is directed toward _him_ , and it pains him to see.

“Lance- Lance, no-” He pulls him close, hugging him tight and pressing his face to Lance’s hair, ensuring Lance calms down. “Of course you can come here, you’re my best friend, okay? Lance, hey…” Keith lowers his voice to a whisper, feeling Lance slowly relax in his hold, hugging Keith back.

“I’m sorry…” Lance says again, clinging to Keith, but Keith just shushes him.

“I’m not angry at you, Lance…I’m pissed off at that guy for not seeing how amazing you are…” He admits, and Lance pulls back enough to meet Keith’s eye, his brows furrowed. “You know I’m always here for you, right?” He then asks, and Lance nods slowly.

“I guess I just wanted to get laid.” Lance admits with a short, self-deprecating laugh, before his expression drops, and he averts his gaze. “Sorry…”

“For…?” Keith prompts, tilting his head until Lance is meeting his eyes, and he smiles softly. “You’re only human, everyone wants that…” Keith murmurs, his hand trailing down Lance’s side softly. “Even me.” He carefully adds, and Lance turns to face him fully, mouth twitching into a hesitant smile. He huffs another small laugh, reaching a hand up to wipe at the tear tracks on his cheeks, sniffing.

“Fuck, I’m sorry…” He murmurs, biting his lip and looking down, his arms still wrapped around Keith, and Keith’s unwilling to admit that he likes the feeling, doesn’t want Lance to let go. “I’m sorry I ruined your night, Keith.”

Keith shrugs a lone shoulder, still rubbing up and down Lance’s back.

“You didn’t.” He says plainly, looking toward the half empty saucepan sitting on the coffee table. “I wasn’t doing anything interesting.”

Lance pulls away slowly but surely, out of Keith’s embrace, backing up a couple steps and rubbing at his own arm, looking seemingly everywhere but at Keith.

“Still…” He whispers, sniffing again. “It’s stupid for me to be this upset.”

“It’s not,” Keith tries, but Lance just shakes his head, moving to sit on the couch, staring down at his feet, and he just looks so…dejected. Keith follows, sitting next to him heavily, the couch cushions bouncing under the weight, jostling Lance some, but he doesn’t move aside from that. “It’s not stupid. That guy sounds like a genuine dickwad.” Keith says, placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder, gripping hard enough to be sure, but not enough to hurt, and Lance looks at him, smiling softly.

In that moment, something clicks, something that Keith realises both himself and Lance have been dancing around for quite some time, now, and Lance seems to notice it, too, his expression dropping and breath hitching. Keith notices with sudden clarity that they’ve drawn closer toward the other, and his gaze drops to Lance’s parted lips.

“Keith…?” Lance’s voice registers, and Keith meets his eyes, and they’re widened somewhat. “What’re you…”

“Something I should have done a long time ago…” Keith says, pressing forward and kissing Lance, swallowing his shocked gasp turned whimper, groaning in turn when arms come up to wrap securely around his shoulders.

“Keith-” Lance says against his mouth, tilting his head and deepening the gesture, licking along Keith’s bottom lip until they part in a pant, and they push together impossibly closer still, Lance falling back onto the couch with Keith over him.

Keith pulls back after a few moments, taking a few well needed gulps of air, sitting up and ridding himself of his shirt, chucking it aside hazardously, staring down at Lance who’s looking right back at him, cheeks flushed and chest rising and falling with his rapid breaths.

He looks good like this, Keith decides, legs spread to accommodate his kneeling between them, breathless with kiss-swollen lips and mussed hair. All he needs now is to be a little bit more undressed.

Keith reaches for the hem of Lance’s shirt, watching the other man’s throat bob with a gulp, swallowing thickly, his eyes following Keith’s hands. Keith tugs at his shirt, Lance lifting up to assist in removing it, before he’s wrapping his arms around Keith, pulling him back down on top of him, and it’s skin on skin, the sensation eliciting a shiver from the both of them.

“Wanna take this to the bedroom…?” Keith asks in a sudden bout of confidence, relieved when Lance smiles up at him and nods, and Keith smiles back, taking his hand and lacing their fingers before getting up off of the couch, Lance following close behind during their short trek through the hallway and to the only bedroom.

Once inside, Keith lazily kicks the door closed, too preoccupied to close it properly with his hands running over Lance’s sides, leading them to the bed against the far wall, twisting and falling back onto the mattress with Lance straddling his thighs.

Keith props himself up on his elbows, the fingers of one hand curling into the belt loop on Lance’s tight jeans, tugging ever so slightly in a way that earns him a sensuous roll of the hips from Lance, who smirks down at him, the muscles of his stomach rippling with the motions.

“You’re beautiful.” Keith says, staring up at the other man with his face the picture of awe, and it has Lance’s movements stuttering somewhat, bringing a deeper blush to his cheeks.

He chuckles softly, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, smiling down at Keith softly.

“Thanks…” He murmurs, and Keith lifts his hand to Lance’s stomach, taking ahold of his hip.

“I mean it,” Keith continues, and Lance’s breath noticeably hitches.

“Keith…” He tries, but Keith shakes his head.

“You _are,_ Lance. You’re amazing, and that guy was an absolute idiot for not seeing that.” Keith sits up, Lance situated in his lap as Keith’s hand smooths up from Lance's hip over his back, cupping the nape of his neck, and tugging him forward into a slow kiss. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.” Keith practically growls out against Lance’s lips, swallowing his shocked gasp and flipping them over.

Lance’s hands come up to grip at the pillow beneath his head, his chest rising and falling with his quick breaths, and he smiles up at Keith, biting his lip.

“I want that…” He murmurs, voice going up an octave when Keith rocks his hips downward, the tightness of their denim confinement growing uncomfortable against their trapped erections, and Keith pulls back enough to tug down Lance’s jeans and underwear in one fell swoop, leaving the man bare beneath him. “I want you to fuck me.” He belatedly continues, and Keith chuckles low.

“Anything you want, baby…” He shifts to get off the bed, stripping out of his own clothes and grabbing the necessary supplies before getting back between Lance’s legs on the mattress.

Uncapping the lube, Keith pours a generous dollop onto his palm and reaches down to take both himself and Lance in hand, stroking slowly with a grunt, watching Lance writhe under him in pleasure, hips lifting to meet Keith’s languid ministrations with a moan.

“Heh…” Keith smirks, and Lance furrows his brows, lips parted with a stuttered gasp.

“W-what…?” He asks, biting his lip to suppress another sound as it threatens to leave his throat.

“Nothing, it’s just…” Keith applies a small amount of pressure beneath the head of Lance’s cock, just to watch the way his eyes roll back at the sensation before he continues. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you moan, _god,_ it was like a fucking melody.” Keith says, stroking them just a bit faster, and Lance whimpers, cheeks dusted with a dark pink.

“Keith, please…” Lance squeezes his eyes shut, inhaling sharply through gritted teeth, turning his face into the pillow with a short cry. Keith decides to give him some mercy, slowing his hand and pulling back, dipping his slick fingers down, lower still until he’s circling Lance’s entrance, encouraging his legs to spread even wider, his hips to lift so he can push one digit inside.

Within a few minutes Lance is riding three of Keith’s fingers, his own clenching at the fabric of the pillow hard enough to have it threatening to tear, as he babbles wordless nonsense, cussing and crying out for more, for Keith to fuck him.

Keith looks down and bites his lip, the slick sound of his fingers thrusting into Lance startlingly loud in their shared space, and Keith pulls them out with a small squelch, Lance whimpering at the loss, panting atop the sheets and staring at Keith beneath his lashes.

He’s beautiful, Keith thinks, sitting up against the headboard with Lance astride his lap, not for the first time this evening, biting his lip while Lance reaches between them, hands smoothing down Keith’s chest and stomach, taking his cock in hand and thumbing just beneath its head, stealing a slow kiss even as he rises onto his knees, guiding Keith beneath him and lining him up to his slick entrance.

Keith swallows Lance’s gasp when the head of his cock breaches him, and Lance drops down inch by tantalising inch, lowering himself onto Keith until his ass meets Keith’s pelvis, his hands scrabbling for purchase on Keith’s shoulders.

“Fuck-” Lance chokes out, and all Keith can do is nod, in understanding and agreement, holding onto Lance’s hips, the two taking a moment to adjust to the feel of the other, staring into one another’s eyes.

Lance’s lips twitch up into a tentative smile, gaze dropping to Keith’s lips as he smiles in kind, and then they’re kissing, for the umpteenth time that night, but Keith can’t bring himself to care that they’ve spent the majority of the night infatuated with the others’ mouth, perfectly fine with the fact that they’ve done as such, and certainly not opposed to continuing doing so.

Lance lifts his hips with a moan, head tilting in a way that bares his throat for Keith, and he latches on with his lips and tongue, sucking marks into the tanned skin even as Lance rides him. 

They start off slow, still testing the waters, still convincing themselves that this is actually _happening_ , that they’re together right now, but Lance eventually ups the tempo, mouth agape with a drawn out sound of pleasure, eyes rolling back and cock bobbing as he rides Keith hard and deep.

Keith’s hands on Lance’s hips assist, lifting him up and down, steadily increasing the pace each time he does so, until he’s bracing both feet on the mattress and fucking up into Lance, the sound of skin on skin echoing throughout the room, the sound mixing with that of Lance’s moans.

“Keith- fuck-!” Lance cries out, throwing his head back, and Keith groans at the sudden tightness around himself when Lance clenches, no doubt nearing his climax, Keith not far behind.

Lance grabs Keith’s face, chasing his lips for a kiss consisting of mostly tongue, and Keith feels him cumming between them, ropes of cum painting his stomach and chest, Lance chanting Keith’s name against his lips like a mantra.

“I got you, baby-” Keith whispers, fucking up into Lance quick and deep, stilling as far as he can reach and cumming inside the other with a stuttered groan, pressing his and Keith’s foreheads together as the two pant, basking in their afterglow for several long moments.

Lance breaks the moment with a small laugh, kissing Keith, grimacing slightly at the cooling mess between them.

“What’s that about…?” Keith asks, voice slurring somewhat and mouth twitching upward into a fond smile as Lance shrugs a shoulder, biting his lip.

“I…I just, I wasn’t expecting that…but I liked it. A lot.” Lance murmurs, gaze flicking between Keith’s eyes and his mouth, and Keith huffs a laugh, muttering a low “C’mere,” and tugging Lance into a slow kiss.

“Wanna shower?” He asks after a while, now understanding why Lance grimaced the way he did, feeling his own cum as it drips out of Lance and onto his pelvis, not as hot after sex as it is during, and Lance nods in reply, getting up slowly and holding out his hand for Keith, who takes it.

They shower relatively quickly, Lance trying to style Keith’s hair into a sudsy mohawk to no avail whilst in there, pouting over dramatically when his long hair instantly flops to one side instead of staying upright.

Once dried and dressed, Lance crawls into Keith’s bed, patting a spot on the mattress beside him as if Keith needed to be invited into his own bed, and Keith laughs, getting in next to Lance and holding the man close, kissing him slow.

“I’ve had fun tonight…” Lance murmurs, voice so low had Keith not been so close he would have missed it, but he smiles, eyes half closed as he strokes his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“I’m glad…I’ve had fun, too.”

Lance hums, tugging the blanket up over them both and snuggling down, his head on Keith’s chest.

“Keith…” He whispers after a few moments, and Keith hums, half asleep.

“Yeah…?”

“Can I stay over?”

Keith bursts out laughing, the act boisterous enough to startle Lance, who sits up and stares down at Keith with wide eyes.

“Lance-” Keith manages, calming down slightly, but still chuckling. “Lance, we’re- we’re in bed. You think I’m gonna kick you out now?”

Lance bites his lip, suppressing his own laugh and shrugging a lone shoulder.

“Come here, you.” Keith opens his arms, and Lance lays back down, cuddled up against Keith, who shakes his head, rolling his eyes goodheartedly. “Goodnight, Lance.” He says, stroking his fingers up and down Lance’s back, feeling his breathing even out.

“Goodnight, Keith…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought, leave a comment or kudos to water my crops.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://shklancebeefsandwich.tumblr.com) (heed nsfw, but if you're here you're probably okay with that)
> 
> Or check out my [Writing Blog](http://kuro-aka-gane.tumblr.com) where you can see my other work and request a drabble or commission a fan fiction from me.


End file.
